dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty Jubilee
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect iceberries and trade them at the Arctic Market to receive prizes. Iceberries needed to be collected and traded at the Arctic Market. Each prize required a certain amount of iceberries to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Frosty Jubilee? TheFrostyJubileeTutorial4.png|Frosty Jubilee Menu Part 1 TheFrostyJubileeTutorial5.png|Frosty Jubilee Menu Part 2 PlayingDuringTheFrostyJubilee.jpg|Playing during the Frosty Jubilee PrizeTiersFrostyJubilee.jpg|Prize Tiers EarningIceberriesPart1.jpg|Earning Iceberries Part 1 EarningIceberriesPart2.jpg|Earning Iceberries Part 2 BuyingIceberries.jpg|Buying Iceberries ClaimingPrizesFrostyJubilee.jpg|Claiming Prizes MysteryRewardsFrostyJubilee.jpg|Mystery Rewards ExtraIceberries.jpg|Extra Iceberries UnusedIceberriesPart1.jpg|Unused Iceberries Part 1 UnusedIceberriesPart2.jpg|Unused Iceberries Part 2 CompletingTheFrostyJubilee.jpg|Completing the Frosty Jubilee The 's objective was to collect iceberries for the Witch Lumi. The helped build on the Frosty Jubilee Island where the Arctic Market was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial TheFrostyJubileeTutorial1.png|Tutorial Part 1 TheFrostyJubileeTutorial2.png|Tutorial Part 2 TheFrostyJubileeTutorial3.png|Tutorial Part 3 TheFrostyJubileeTutorial4.png|Tutorial Part 4 TheFrostyJubileeTutorial5.png|Tutorial Part 5 TheFrostyJubileeTutorial6.png|Tutorial Part 6 The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial is able to be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough iceberries were collected, they were able to be used at the Arctic Market for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Iceberries *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily iceberries *Buying iceberries does not count toward your daily iceberry limit *The daily iceberry limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site . Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: Gallery FrostyJubileeEventEnded.jpg|Frosty Jubilee Event Ended FrostyJubileeEventEndedTutorial1.png|Frosty Jubilee Event Ended Tutorial Part 1 FrostyJubileeEventEndedTutorial2.png|Frosty Jubilee Event Ended Tutorial Part 2 TheArcticMarketIsClosed.jpg|The Arctic Market Is Closed Notes *On December 14, 2016, Update 3.11.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on December 15, 2016 and ended on January 11, 2017. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in iceberries at the Arctic Market from December 15, 2016 to January 18, 2017 even though after January 11, 2017 no new iceberries could be collected. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *On December 23, 2016, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of iceberries. This was a promotion and only lasted for 72 hours. **On January 6, 2017, Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *On January 1, 2017, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect triple the amount of iceberries from completing the tasks in the event and tripled the daily capacity of iceberries. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. *The ended on January 11, 2017, at approximately 18:00:00 (UTC), but the Arctic Market remained open until January 18, 2017 where players could still spend their remaining iceberries. Possible References *The date which the Triple Iceberry Day promotion occurred, January 1, 2017, may be a reference to New Year's Day held on January 1 of every year. Category:Events